


Достучатьcя до небес

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Addiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Кастиэля в роли нового распорядителя Небес. Пост-пятый сезон, АУ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достучатьcя до небес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knocking on Heaven's Door](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151285) by bree_black. 



> Переведено на ФБ-13 для команды Fandom SPN

В день первый Кастиэль изгнал из Рая неверных. В день второй наградил праведных и дал им новые поручения. На третий уже не мог найти себе места.

Он с грустью укрепил печать на клетке Люцифера, зная, что она удерживает не только Сатану. В четвертый день Кастиэль собирался встретиться с Джошуа, но вместо этого обнаружил, что сидит за столом, бессмысленно перекладывая бумаги. Он призвал пару херувимов, сказал, что Главный План отменяется, и теперь они должны сосредоточить усилия на представителях Красной Книги, оставив человечество разбираться со своими проблемами самостоятельно.

На шестой день ангелы пришли к нему принести клятву верности, и Кастиэль позволил им поцеловать его стопы. Он понимал, что это чересчур, но ангелам, вроде бы, стало лучше. Он бы, конечно, предпочел, чтобы они присягали на верность Богу, но у многих из них погибли на войне братья и сестры, и они, как полагал Кас, винили в этом Отца. Конечно, способность прощать — великая добродетель, но следовало дать им немного времени.

На седьмой день Кастиэль попытался отдохнуть. У него ничего не получилось. Несмотря на то, что неделя выдалась занятой, его охватило чувство всепоглощающей бессмысленности, словно вместо всего этого он должен быть где-то еще, делать… что-то. В сердце поселилась странная пустота, казалось, он замерзает, хотя на Небесах всегда поддерживалась оптимальная температура. В голову пришла мысль поработать сверхурочно, но остальные ангелы получили выходной, к тому же работать в воскресенье, пожалуй, было бы противно законам божьим.

Он подумывал проверить, как поживает Дин. На Небе прошло всего семь дней, но на Земле — семь недель, если не больше. Интересно, живет ли ещё Дин с Лизой, нашел ли покой, который так искал. В этом Кастиэль сильно сомневался. Если он что и выучил о людях за то время, пока жил на Земле, так это то, что им не слишком нравится сидеть на одном месте, а Дину Винчестеру — меньше всех остальных. Дин предпочел бы спокойствию свободу, и судьба его была теперь только в его собственных руках, об этом Кастиэль позаботится.

Кастиэль дорожил свободой воли Дина и готов был защищать её во что бы то ни стало, хотя кое-кто из братства и предлагал призвать Дина к ним, на Небеса. Другие ратовали за его смерть, ибо он отказался стать сосудом Михаила и стоил им победы в войне. Этих ангелов Кастиэль сослал на Землю первыми, лишив благодати. Иногда он задумывался, не пытались ли они все равно свершить свою месть. Посмотреть на это он бы не отказался.

Кастиэль знал, что Дину не требуется защита от озлобленных павших ангелов или полчищ чудовищ и демонов. Однажды он утратил веру в него, но больше этой ошибки не повторит. И потом, Дин четко дал понять, что завязал «со всей этой ангельско-демонской ерундой». Кастиэлю лучше не лезть в его жизнь.

Ещё лучше, если он перестанет на него и смотреть: меньше будет соблазна с ним связаться. Кастиэль не сомневался в своих силах и способностях с тех пор, как Бог вернул ему благодать, но не был уверен, что удержится и не заговорит, если Дин снова попадется ему на глаза. На Небесах поговорить было не с кем. Не считать же за разговор «Слушаюсь, благословеннейший!»

Ему вдруг пришла идея, чем занять воскресенье.

На то, чтобы подогнать алгоритм под живого ангела вместо мертвого человека, много времени не понадобилось. Комнат было полно, и Кастиэль выбрал ячейку в южной части, где оканчивали свой путь добродетельные самоубийцы и мертворожденные. Сюда ангелы заглядывали редко. Соединять свой рай с чьим-то еще Кастиэль не стал. Просто задал программу, открыл появившуюся зеленую дверь с нужным номером и вошел внутрь.

***

_В борделе Кастиэлю не понравилось. Его раздражали пошлость убранства, дух отчаяния и одиночества, сочившийся, казалось, даже из стен; это напоминало ему, сколь малого достигли Небеса в отношении человечества за прошедшее тысячелетие. Ему было не по себе от агрессивного, нарочитого интереса там работающих женщин, однако нравилось быть в центре внимания Дина. Нравилось, что Дин на него смотрит, что говорит с ним и за него, что оказывает услугу — пусть и ненужную._

_Он поднялся, чтобы пойти за женщиной — Непорочностью, так она назвалась — иначе Дин грозился отвести его насильно. Дин схватил его за руку и всунул в ладонь деньги, и Кастиэль был рад, что, несмотря на толпу полуголых женщин, его друг снова смотрит только на него. Дин назвал его «тигром». Кастиэль не совсем понял, что это значит, но в тоне Дина чувствовались шутливость и искреннее расположение._

_Стоило ему оказаться с Непорочностью наедине, без поддержки Дина, все изменилось. Кастиэль видел не только сквозь ее скромный наряд, но и сквозь фальшивую браваду. Она была изранена, в ее душе царили боль и опустошенность. Кастиэль хотел помочь, сказать, что не она виновата в уходе отца, что причина в его работе. Потом Дин объяснил, что не всех можно спасти правдой и иногда нужно солгать, чтобы человек не расклеился окончательно._

_Кастиэль надеялся, что не сделал ей еще больнее, но все равно был рад, что они пришли. Когда они уже были на улице, Дин так смеялся, что едва не упал, и Кастиэль тоже улыбнулся в ответ. По дороге к машине Дин закинул руку ему на плечо, и он пожалел, что не может продлить этот момент навечно._  
  
***

Кастиэль проиграл воспоминание еще с дюжину раз, прежде чем вернуться наконец в административный отдел. Почему-то сейчас на Небесах казалось еще холоднее, чем раньше, хотя воспоминание должно было бы согревать. Кастиэль виновато сел за стол и переложил пару папок. Наступило утро понедельника, пора возвращаться к работе.

Чем больше дел он себе найдет, тем скорее снова наступит воскресенье.

***  
__  
Кастиэль чувствовал исходящее от Дина тепло, хотя тот сидел на самом краю постели. Кожа весселя была холодна как лед, и если бы Кас мог пошевелиться, то, наверное, попытался бы подвинуться ближе, чтобы Дин прогнал холод. Но получилось только тяжело откинуться на изголовье. Трудно было даже держать прямо голову.

_— Держи. — Дин прижал к его губам что-то холодное и мокрое, и Кастиэль с трудом глотнул. На вкус напиток был крепкий и сладкий, и в голове немного прояснилось. Кастиэль сделал еще глоток, но закашлялся, и Дин отодвинул стакан. — Тише, Кас, не торопись. Эй! Не вздумай засыпать!_

_— Ангелы не спят, — попытался возразить Кастиэль, но губы и язык весселя еле шевелились._

_— Знаю, знаю. Но путешествие у тебя было то еще, мы боялись, ты не очнешься. Что получил сотрясение или вроде того. — Хотя перед глазами у Кастиэля все плыло, он видел, как хмурился Дин и как близко он наклонился, глядя ему в глаза. — Только не засыпай снова. Оставайся со мной._

_— Как скажешь, Дин. Полагаю, у вас получилось остановить Анну?_

_— Ну, все пошло не совсем по плану, но, по крайней мере, мы все живы. Сэмми и я официально организовали Команду свободной воли, хочешь присоединиться? — Дин говорил мягче обычного, словно боясь, что если поднимет голос, Кастиэль разлетится вдребезги._

_Кастиэль вздрогнул. Голову вдруг пронзило болью, от ярко-оранжевых стен номера резало глаза. Машинально он схватился за рукав рубашки Дина. Ткань была мягкой и теплой._

_Дин не отодвинулся, но явно встревожился._

_— Кас, все нормально?_

_— Да. Просто устал. Людям всегда так холодно, когда они устают?_

_Дин нахмурился еще больше. Он придвинулся ближе к Кастиэлю, тоже откинувшись на спинку кровати, и приобнял. Исходящее от него тепло грело даже через два слоя его одежды и плащ. Прикосновение странным образом напомнило Кастиэлю о том, как он держался за руки со своими братьями и сестрами, когда они вместе молились перед битвой. Он опустил голову Дину на плечо._

_— Вот. Лучше? — спросил Дин по-прежнему тихо, но неожиданно хрипло. Кастиэль отстраненно понял, что подобная близость для Дина так же непривычна, как и для него._

_— Да. Гораздо лучше._

_— Ладно, Кас. Хорошо. Только не засыпай._

_— Да, Дин._

***

Кастиэль частенько брал выходной в понедельник, а потом перешел и на вторники. Ангелам он сказал, что изучает Священное Писание, и, в некотором роде, не соврал, хотя листал вовсе не Библию. Он переворачивал страницы собственной памяти, смакуя любимые минуты, словно перечитывал снова и снова избранные отрывки.

Он запрограммировал свой личный рай так, чтобы в нем прокручивался каждый когда-либо проведенный с Дином момент, даже несчастливый, даже те дни, когда он или Дин были ранены. Даже в насилии ему теперь виделось определенное изящество, и капля крови, стекающая по виску Дина, казалась столь же прекрасной, как капля пота.

В Божественном Воинстве из-за частых исчезновений Кастиэля начались пересуды. До него долетали слухи о том, что Камаэль планирует восстание, но он не обращал на них внимания. Кастиэль с головой ушел в знаки и символы, переписывая божественный код. Его ведь выбрал Господь, чтобы он обновил Небеса, разве не так? Пора было перестать жить прошлым и позволить себе маленькую вольность.

***  
_  
— Тебе просто необходимо обновить гардероб. — Дин улыбался, будто пытаясь объяснить очевидное маленькому ребенку. Он потянул его за рукав в секонд-хенд «Как новенькое»._

_— Раньше ты не жаловался, — Кастиэль с удивлением заметил, как раздраженно прозвучал его ответ, и откашлялся. — То есть, мне кажется, нам и без того есть чем заняться._

_Дин уверенно двигался между стеллажами; в таких магазинах он явно бывал не раз. Он вытащил клетчатую хлопковую рубашку на пуговицах и показал Кастиэлю._

_— А что, уже нельзя хорошо одеться на Апокалипсис?_

_Кастиэль пожал плечами._

_— Похоже на то, что надел бы ты._

_Дин широко улыбнулся, выставив белые зубы и пухлые губы, и коротко прильнул головой к его плечу._

_— Будем с тобой отличной парочкой._

_Кастиэлю вдруг очень захотелось носить именно эту рубашку._

***

Кастиэль, конечно, не мог управлять вымышленными воспоминаниями, однако его личный рай знал его слишком хорошо. Он вплетал тончайшие детали и крупицы истины в мираж так искусно, что порой сложно было различить, где кончается реальность и начинается выдумка. Скоро Кастиэлю стало наплевать, что было на самом деле, а что нет. Какая, в конце концов, разница?

Теперь он пропускал работу и по средам.

***  
_  
Сэм лег в кровать Бобби, сам Бобби устроился в убежище от демонов, а Кастиэлю и Дину остались кресло и кушетка. Несмотря на то, что все более удалялся от Небес, Кастиэль все равно спокойно обходился парой часов сна, поэтому с радостью занял кожаное кресло. Если Дин отодвинет подушку к концу кровати, Кастиэль сможет даже смотреть на него во сне._

_— Уверен, что тебе будет удобно в кресле? — Дин стянул рубашку, оставшись в одних серой майке и боксерах. Кастиэль был ослеплен неожиданно белой полоской кожи, показавшейся из-под задравшейся майки. Дин заметил его взгляд, и Кастиэль пристыженно отвернулся._

_— Разве это не грех? — прошептал Дин, опускаясь на кушетку. Его голос был так тих, что Кастиэль почти пропустил вопрос за скрипом старых пружин._

_— Что «это»? — Кастиэль попытался вернуть своим интонациям былую ангельскую мощь и потерпел сокрушительное поражение, когда снова повернулся к Дину лицом и увидел, как тот устроился на диване — со свисающими с края ступнями и подтянутым до самого подбородка одеялом, словно выросший из своей кровати ребенок._

_Даже в полумраке Кастиэль мог различить его румянец. Дин отпустил одеяло и обвел рукой комнату._

_— Это. Ты. То, как только что на меня посмотрел._

_— Я уже не очень-то верю в божественные указания, Дин. — Кастиэль долго об этом думал, но еще ни разу ни с кем не говорил. Произнесенные вслух, эти слова почему-то сделали утрату веры особенно острой, и Кастиэль вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким и ничтожным._

_— Мне жаль, Кас. — В глазах читалось Дина сочувствие, хотя он всегда был скептиком и никогда всерьез не воспринимал вопрос веры. — Иди сюда._

_Кастиэль не дыша забрался на кушетку, чуть ли не улегшись на Дина сверху — места на ней едва хватало на одного, не то что на двоих. Дин натянул на них одеяло, а потом опустил раскрытую ладонь Кастиэлю на живот. Тот чувствовал, как передается в пальцы биение его сердца._

_— Все хорошо? — Кастиэль не очень понимал, о чем конкретно его спрашивают, но в ответе не сомневался._

_— Да. Очень хорошо._

***

Кастиэля не было вот уже две недели, и Небеса медленно погружались в хаос. Исчезающие виды исчезли окончательно, и херувимы теперь требовали назначить второй Валентинов день, банда мятежников в западном блоке (герои и мученики) научились перемещаться между камерами и втихую раздували анархию, а Лимб переполнился душами, которых никто так никуда и не распределил.

— Братья и сестры, — прогремел голос Камаэля над вымощенной золотом площадью, — на поиски брата нашего отправлена группа, но, должен признать, я не тешу себя надеждой на его возвращение. Посему я объявляю себя временным лидером.

За зеленой дверью личный рай Кастиэля хранил тепло и покой.

***  
_  
Человеческие тела завораживали. Кастиэль любил смотреть, как на шее Дина собираются капельки пота, а потом слизывать их у него с ключиц. Любил звуки их дыхания, быстрого, подчеркнутого резкими вздохами и стонами. Любил бешеный ток крови по венам, и ему очень нравилось проверять, насколько быстро он может заставить сердце Дина биться._

_Кастиэлю нравился жар. Кто бы ни сотворил ангелов красивыми, словно мраморные статуи, он понял красоту превратно. Кастиэль жил ради горячего дыхания Дина, обжигающего щеку, ради его пальцев, впивающихся в бедра, ради полной отдачи в те секунды, когда он двигался внутри него или Дин двигался в нем. Их занятия любовью, жаркой, влажной, заставляли мир замереть, и Кастиэль забывал о холодных, иссушающих тысячелетиях одиночества._

_Кастиэля отрезали от Небес, но за неделю до Апокалипсиса вместе с Дином они создали свое собственное небо. И Кастиэль ни секунды не сомневался — это куда лучше реальности._  
  
***

— Кас! — Перед глазами Кастиэля все плыло, словно сам он превратился в полуразмытую картинку. Он смутно подумал, не кончилось ли воскресенье и не пора ли ему возвращаться к бумажной работе. Кто-то тряс его за плечо. — Кас! Вставай! Давай же, друг, да что случилось?!

Голос казался знакомым, слишком знакомым. От него в горле вставал ком. Кастиэль потер глаза.

Дин стоял над ним, нахмурившись и закусив губу. Он ткнул Кастиэля в плечо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Кас? Ты же не умер. Аш говорил, живым нельзя надолго задерживаться в раю.

Кастиэль улыбнулся. Хорошо, что его рай подошел к новому сюжету с фантазией. Старые воспоминания успели приесться.

— Привет, Дин. Ты ведь не умер, правда? — Кастиэлю очень не нравились видения, в которых Дин умирал.

— Нет, Кас. Я жив. Просто зашел в гости. Но нам пора выбираться. — Дин неловко обхватил его за талию и потащил к зеленой двери. Кастиэль, сопротивляясь, вдруг понял, что тот постарел, хотя был по-прежнему красив.

Когда Дин распахнул дверь, в лицо Кастиэлю ударил ощеломляюще сухой холодный ветер. Райский, ненавистный ветер. Неожиданно ему стало страшно покидать безопасное тепло своего рая, в этот раз, как это частенько бывало, принявшего вид потрепанной комнаты мотеля. Кастиэлю захотелось вырваться из рук Дина, вытолкнуть его и запереть дверь на замок. Но хватка Дина была крепка, а у Каса совсем не осталось сил.

Он не мог остаться, и поэтому отчаянно боролся, хватаясь за последнее воспоминание.

***

_Рука Дина обжигала бедро. Кастиэлю всегда было комфортно в одежде Джимми — она вполне выполняла свою роль, но сейчас ткань казалось слишком тонкой, будто нереальной, будто он был обнажен. Дин, держа руль одной рукой, свернул с главной дороги и выключил фары. В наступившей темноте они остались совсем одни._

_— Кас, — низко начал Дин. — Я думал, я тебя потерял. Там столько крови было, Кас._

_Кастиэль положил руку поверх его, все еще лежащей на его бедре._

_— Я здесь, Дин. — Он посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь передать все, что не мог выразить словами._

_— Но ненадолго. — Голос Дина звучал резко, осуждающе. — Тебе же нужно играть в папочку наверху. Все от меня уходят._

_Дин сорвался с места так проворно, что Кастиэль на миг потерял его из виду, а потом его голову придавили к подголовнику и колени его оседлал Дин. В его глазах еще не высохли слезы по брату, но теперь в них было полно горечи другой утраты. Его поцелуи были страстными, лицо горячо и мокро от слез. Кастиэль попытался притянуть Дина ближе, поймать его язык своим, удержать, но Дин уже отодвинулся. Он перебрался обратно на место водителя, на этот раз неловко и медленно._

_— У меня обязанности, Дин, долг. Кто-то должен восстановить на Небесах мир. — Слова показались пустыми и неискренними даже самому Кастиэлю._

_— Да? А чего тебе хочется больше, Кас, мира или свободы?_  
  
***

Из темной комнаты Дин вытянул Кастиэля к свету.


End file.
